


Blessed

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mercenaries, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor's seen his fare share of battles. And the fighting in this new country sounded too good.Except the country didn't have the orcs and goblins he expected at all.Heavily injured he stumbles across what appears to be a local hunter, or it could be an other demon in disguise. He is to hurt to care.





	Blessed

**Author's Note:**

> Day 214 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Had such a busy-tiresome day yesterday I was too tired to string three words together. So Here is yesterday's Daily. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Victor stumbled down the mountain too hurt, too scared, too appalled, too disgusted, too everything, to even care to pay attention to where he was going. All his mind could provide him with was that he needed to get away from that battle scene. Away from those things that were too unreal to be so good in killing man who all had years, upon years, of fighting expertise. They had looked like some harmless dogs, weasels and bloody foxes, although the fox was first a person. 

He shakes his head. Nope they had always been a fox, they had just pretended to be a person to lure them to that location. Seems previous groups of mercenaries had attacked it's mate or they ate the foxes under its protection, not that it mattered. Once it had revealed what it really was it had called forth those other things. Victor shudders. There had been over two-hundred of them, and now all that lived was him. And all because during one attack, where he had been up against four attackers, his helmet and face gear had been knocked of revealing his long ashen hair and blue eyes. This had frightened his attackers long enough for him to cut them down and run away.

The sting in his side makes him halt for a second, bringing up a hand crimson with his blood, he needs to get someplace safe, have his injuries treated. He just can't imagine where that could be. After all it is now very clear that the temple they started from was run by that fox, and he doubted that that small village they had come by who had treated their guide with such reverence would be inclined to help one obviously sent up the mountain to meet their maker. If he had been on Europe soil he would know which of the plants growing about him in abundance would do the trick long enough to get him near the harbor, but the plants here are as foreign to him as the creatures they were asked to fight. With his luck he'd pick one that would probably cause the most horrid infection possible, and dying a slow torturous death was not his wish. 

His eyes swivel to his left when he hears the breaking of a twig. There only a few feet away from him stands a man, looking just like all the other men he'd seen in this country. That is till their eyes meet. The man's brown eyes have a light honey colored shine to them. The man who, now that Victor can see better is dressed as some kind of hunter, caries a weapon Victor never seen before. His dark clothes make him almost disappear in the heavy growth of the forest they are in. At that moment Victor knows for a fact that he no longer has the energy to fight. If this man is another demon dressed as man than he accepts his destiny. He drops to his knees.

"Whatever you wish, I'm yours to do with. Just allow me the request to make it quick." 

"Everything?" The voice sounds accented but the man distinctively spoke in Victor's own language. He looks up realizing the man had moved closer. 

"I lack the energy to fight. My injuries too severe to get me out of these forests in safety. I can't say everything as there are things I am clearly unable to do." 

Their eyes are locked for a moment when the man kneels down in front of him. Moving his hand through Victor's hair, a pensive look on his face. 

"Interesting. You are baring two marks on you. The death mark of the Kitsune, which is why I assume you are wounded. But also you have the blessing of Amaterasu on you. That blessing is only given to people who she believes have given her the deepest respect. We normally do not get strangers on our soils that honor our deities by giving there respect to them. May I ask why you chose this one?" 

Victor looks at the man in confusement. As he can't figure out how he could be blessed by who ever this Amaterasu is, but as it was what must have scared the monsters off that were trying to kill him he is at a loss for words. What if the next thing slipping past his tongue take this apparent blessing away from him, as he understands that the man in front of him is indeed either a demon in human guise or a priest. for how else can he see this blessing on him. 

The man looks at him for a moment awaiting his answer. Victor tries to keep his eyes clear but soon feels his vision swim, and his body slip even lower. 

"Ah. That answer can wait. It will not do any good to anger my beloved High lady. I'm Yuuri, I am one of the grandchildren of Kuraokami." 

Victor feels the man's arm slip under his arm and his knees. To his amazement the man stands up with him in his arms as he in his full armor doesn't weigh more than a basked of eggs. Then again he understood enough of this countries language to recognize the word kami. So his belief that this man is more than a simple human hunter at least are confirmed. For a second he is surprised when he feels the other mans lips on his forehead, but he falls unconscious before he can register exactly what happened. 

When he wakes up he finds him self in a sparsely dressed room. The bedding no more than a small mattress on the floor, the sheet on him though feels like it is spun from the finest thread. When he looks better he sees that it is not a sheet at all, it is a beautiful ornate kimono. Victor pulls it up a bit to look at it better and immediately realizes that he is completely naked under it. He drops the kimono and looks around to see if he can see the man that helped him. All he can see tho is a large pond in the corner of the room. Who ever would think about putting such a pond in a place like this.

His eyes widen when the water starts to stir and his savior, after all he is still alive, steps out of it as naked as Victor knows he is. The man picks up another kimono nicely folded on the floor and puts it on. Taking away Victor's sight on the man's beautiful body. As he is certain his speeded up breathing is not from any pain he could have been feeling, as he has to admit there is no pain at all. poorly he is also very aware of his body stirring and that by the way the man looks over him they have noticed. 

"I'm glad you have come to Victor. I was starting to get worried." Yuuri gives him a bashful smile. "I have had quite the interesting conversation with Minako, she has come to the conclusion that as you had not been a part of the attack on the village under her protection, and you could not have killed any of her henchmen had she not led you to that location herself she, although begrudgingly, has removed the Death Mark from you." 

Victor blinks. Did he now just say 'she'. So not only was that fox able to take a human form it had deliberately altered it's visible gender. Does that mean that the man before him is not a man either. He hears a giggle and looks at Yuuri. The man looks at him with pure mirth in his eyes.

"Yes Minako can make herself appear as a man if she so believes it necessary. And no, that is not an ability that I posses. And it seems you are still influenced enough by the herbs I used to heal you to have lost the ability to not speak your mind." Victor blushes at those words. Yuuri looks at him with an interesting smile. "If you are wondering why I used a kimono as a sheet it is for the simple reason I sleep in my pond and need no bedding. The mattress you are on was a gift from a friend of mine, he prefers to stay dry while resting. But just a wondering. You must have noticed that you are near to your previous self again. What would you say now, if I asked about everything?" 

Yuuri sits down beside Victor and leans over bit to look him in the eyes. Victor feels captivated in those wondrous brown eyes and he can't prevent himself from saying exactly that what was on his mind. That he would give Yuuri everything he could give him if the other man would ask for it. He is rewarded with Yuuri slipping their lips together, his hand slipping under the kimono to slowly in a deliberate caress end up in his lower regions. Victor breaks the kiss to let out a moan when Yuuri's hand start to work his body up. he opens his eyes when he hears fabric rustling and is forever grateful for the sight of the kimono slipping off Yuuri's shoulders. Making only the smallest whimper when he fears Yuuri will let go of him to completely take it off. 

In the end he need not have worried about it, for Yuuri still wore his kimono when he aligned himself to Victor's body, took Victor's body, and brought it to the brink of insanity. They are still connected when he comes back from the first high, having Yuuri marvel about how well his body responds. It takes Victor many more highs before he is joined by Yuuri, and by then both men are tired enough to fall asleep as they are, covered only by the kimono still worn by Yuuri. Victor finds himself truly Blessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
